I'll Always Love You
by theEarthIsMyMother
Summary: Hinata finally tells Naruto how she really feels about him...if you read it, you'll understand this summary more...just a oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the Naruto characters. The only thing that I own is this storyline. Nothing else.**

"Naruto, I…well, um…" Hinata sighed as she stumbled over the words. But, looking into the curious blue eyes of her best friend and long-time crush, she knew that she had to continue. She had kept silent for too long, and now, her chance had come. She wasn't going to let it pass. Not this time. Naruto shifted nervously, his gaze wandering to the ground, and then returning to meet Hinata's pale, misty eyes.

"Yes, Hinata?" Letting out a quick breath, she opened her eyes, and faced him, locking stares.

"Naruto, I love you." There was no going back now. She had said it, and now, all she could do was wait. She had a feeling that she already knew how this conversation was going to end, however. And, looking into Naruto's eyes now, she knew her assumption was correct. And it broke her heart.

"Hinata," he spoke softly, and Hinata could no longer look at him. "I…love you, too." Hinata smiled, and a sob broke out of her throat as she turned back to the blonde-haired ninja. Naruto's eyes narrowed worriedly when he saw the silvery tears lining her eyes.

Stepping forward, he lifted his hand to her face, resting it on her cheek and gently wiping the tears away, smiling at her as his other hand rested on the other side of her face, gripping her head gently. Hinata sniffled lightly, and looked up at him, a soft smile gracing her lips. Naruto laughed lightly, and began to lean toward her. Hinata fidgeted for a moment, and closed her eyes happily as Naruto's arms pulled her into a comforting hug.

It lasted for a moment or two before Naruto felt a change in Hinata. Pulling back slightly, he looked at her, confusion spreading across his features as he gripped her shoulders gently. A muffled sob broke through the slender hands that now hid Hinata's face, and her shoulders shook violently as she continued to cry.

"Hinata! Hinata, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, pulling her closer to him. The sobbing girl in his arms mumbled something, and Naruto had to lean in to hear her. "What was that?" he asked, and narrowed his eyes in confusion when he saw Hinata's arm reach behind her back. "I'm sorry." Naruto hesitated when Hinata's arm swung around, and she let out a huge sob as she saw his body tense. Her love's blue eyes opened wide, and his mouth opened and closed repeatedly. No sound came out. Only small pools of blood.

Hinata's finger's fell from the kunai she had lodged into the back of his neck, and her legs buckled beneath her. Burying her head in her hands, she landed on the hard ground with a small _thud!_ Naruto was frozen where he stood, his eyes looking disbelievingly at the girl collapsed at his feet. "Hinata…why?" he choked out, before his legs gave out. Hinata looked away from his fall, knowing he was dead before he even hit the ground.

Hinata's sobs fell away, but she lay where she was, staring into the lifeless eyes of her greatest, and only, love. Soon, the sky began to darken, stealing away the light of the world. Hinata wiped her face, and got weakly to her feet. With one last look at Naruto's corpse, she turned and walked away. She would never forget him, but she would never remember this day. The day she had killed Naruto Uzumaki.

As she was walking back to the village of Konoha, an unnatural, yet calming breeze floated down into the clearing, wrapping itself around her in a cool embrace. Hinata smiled. Naruto was finally free of his torturous life. Now, he was finally happy. Hinata knew this was true, and she blew a kiss to the sky.

"Just remember, my love," she whispered to the wind. "I'll always love you."

**A/N: Just in case anyone was wondering, Hinata killed Naruto because she loved him. In this fic, she knew that he was suffering more than he could stand, and that his death was the only way for him to truly be happy again. I know that it doesn't make much sense, but I thought about it today, and just decided to write it. Anyways, review if you want, but you really don't have to. This was my first fic, so I'd appreciate a few reviews. But be honest with them. If you like the story, tell me. If you don't, go ahead and flame it. The one thing that I ask, though, is for advice on how to improve my writing skills in case I choose to write another fiction. You guys ROCK!theEarthIsMyMother**


End file.
